A New Resolution
by sghaus
Summary: One entry in Ginny's diary, post HBP. Oneshot, rewritten. Funny and serious at the same time. Review!
1. What Happens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize (which will most probably be everything). Here we go:

Dear Diary,

Hi.

I've never used you before. I guess I should introduce myself:

I'm Ginevra Weasley, called Ginny. I have long red hair and brown eyes and six older brothers-Bill, Charlie, Percy (git), Fred and George (they're twins), and Ron. I'm the youngest. It's annoying, the way my brothers are always out to kill my boyfriends 'cause they're really overprotective. But they're my brothers, so I love them anyway.

So…a whole lot of things happened this summer…Dumbledore dying, Snape's betrayal, Hogwarts closing…and Bill and Fleur's wedding. I admit, Fleur did look beautiful on her wedding day, and Bill…well, after his horrible incident with Greyback, his face is all scarred. But I don't think that he looked any less handsome on his wedding day then before the Hogwarts battle, 'cause he was so, incredibly, _happy _that day. And all that anyone could see in him was happiness, and no regrets. And that made him even more handsome than before he was all scarred, because…just because! (And no, I am not hitting on my older brother. EWWW!!! Perv.) I have a tendency to break up moments. Anyway…I won't be seeing Harry much anymore, as in _the _Harry Potter…in fact, I don't think I'll be able to see him at all! Not until he fulfills his destiny…not until he fulfills his promise to Dumbledore…It was touching, really, seeing Harry at the funeral. I could tell that he was holding back tears the whole time; he really is sensitive. I couldn't help but wish that Harry wasn't "the Chosen One," that this whole thing was this big, elaborate joke and that Dumbledore would jump out of his coffin yelling, "JUST KIDDING! These last few years were a dream! Just pinch yourselves really hard and everything will be alright!" But in my heart I know that this isn't true and I should just be thankful that no one has died from my family.

I've started playing music more often by myself…I don't know, it just makes me feel better to go to the piano in the attic in the early, early morning before anyone's awake and just play for hours. I taught myself how to play. Well, not really play, but I make up pieces for it depending on my mood. I don't know how to write or read music, but I'm content where I am. I played the music at Bill and Fleur's wedding…I really loved it.

Harry is my new boyfriend. And he's out to get rid of this evil dude on a power trip that just happens to be after his blood, is practically immortal, and is THE MOST DARK AND DANGEROUS WIZARD IN HISTORY OF MANKIND AND THE UNIVERSE!!!

Harry's taken both his best friends along for the ride, and one of them is Ron. The other is the cleverest witch this world has ever seen, otherwise known as Hermione. Yeah. (I say "yeah" a lot, don't I? Whatever)

But, hey, I shouldn't be complaining, 'cause I know that whatever dangers Harry and Ron and Hermione are facing out there, they're facing them together, and that's what counts. I have never seen any group of people closer to each other than those three. They can communicate without speaking, they understand every little aspect of each other, and they're always there for another whether or not any of them need it. They're closer than siblings, and that's saying something. But I just can't help but be afraid for them every time I think about it. And I keep feeling underused because I'm sure a whole bunch of Death Eaters would just _love_ to be on the receiving end of my Bat-Bogey Hexes. Hmph. Now the sensible part of my brain has surfaced and is saying, "What if Ron and Hermione and Harry aren't fighting Death Eaters head on? They would have invited the rest of the Order along if they were. What they're doing is top secret, come on, even McGonagall doesn't know what they're doing. They're continuing Dumbledore's secret work."

I have to say it's right. When they've finished that and are onto the actual fighting, I swear I'll go and help them. So, in order to do that, I will work extremely hard at learning magic. That is my new resolution.

I hope you'll help me keep it.

Love,

The most incredibly deep and insightful girl on the planet,

Ginny


	2. Author's note

Yes, I know, everyone hates Author's Notes, but in my disclaimer, I skipped 'own', so I don't own anything you recognize! Also, for some reason, when I downloaded the fic, the parts at the top and bottom got cut off. It's supposed to say 'Dear Diary" at the top and before Ginny signs off, it's supposed to say 'What happens now?' instead of 'I hope you'll help me.' This was a rather messed up thing that I was craving to write for an odd reason, so don't kill me for all the mistakes. Anyway, to my reviewers, here are your replies!

**misshilton**: Thank you very much for reviewing! You deserve a lollipop and a slice of

homemade apple pie. Also, I like that line too, the dude on a power trip…

great minds think alike!

**webling-girl**: Thanks! But you're allowed to use that line in your stories too, as far as

I'm concerned. Everyone is allowed a little humor! Sharing is caring! Haha. Have a wonderful day, Haylie. You were my first reviewer to

this story, and you deserve it!


End file.
